coopfandomcom-20200213-history
REI
REI (R'ecreational '''E'quipment 'I'nc.) is an American consumers' cooperative that sells outdoor recreation gear and sporting goods via the Internet, catalogs, and over 90 stores in 27 states. It opens six to eight new stores each year. REI's sales exceeded US$1.18 billion in 2006.REI Its major competitors in the U.S. include many other sporting goods retailers. History Lloyd and Mary Anderson founded REI in Seattle, Washington in 1938. The Andersons imported an Academ Pickel ice axe from Austria for themselves, and decided to set up a cooperative to help outdoor enthusiasts acquire good quality climbing gear at reasonable prices. Through the 1970s it identified itself prominently as '''REI Co-op, focusing primarily on equipment for serious climbers, backpackers and mountaineering expeditions. However, in the 1980s, with changes to its Board of Directors, the emphasis shifted toward family camping and branched out into kayaking, bicycling, and other outdoor sports. Clothing, particularly "sport casual" clothes, also became a greater part of the company's product line. Although the company is still a cooperative, providing special services to its members, the "co-op" moniker has been dropped from much of its literature and advertising as it solicits business from the general public, even if they are not members. REI is now the largest non-financial consumer cooperative in the United States , with over three million active members who made a purchase in the past 12 months, and a total of more than 8 million members since its inception.Navy Federal Credit Union's membership is comparable in size REI memberships There is a one-time fee of $20 for lifetime membership to the co-op. REI normally pays an annual dividend check to its members equal to 10% of what they spent at REI on regular-priced merchandise in the prior year, although this is not guaranteed. The refund, which expires on December 31 two years from the date of issue, can be used as credit for further purchases or taken as cash or check between July 1 and December 31 of the year that the dividend is valid. In recent years, REI's annual financial statements have shown several million dollars in unclaimed annual dividends, suggesting that not all members avail themselves of this significant membership benefit. Summaries of the financial statements are mailed with the member's dividend statement and are posted on the REI website. Members are also able to buy returned/used/damaged goods at significant discounts. Corporate information REI is headquartered in Kent, Washington. Its flagship store is in the Cascade neighborhood of Seattle at the southern end of Eastlake Avenue East. It has distribution centers in Sumner, Washington and Bedford, Pennsylvania. ]] REI employs over 9,500 people, most of them in the stores, many of whom are part-time. All employees receive health care benefits. REI has been ranked in the top 100 Companies to Work for in the United States by Fortune Magazine since 1998, which earned them a place in the Fortune Magazine's "Hall of Fame". REI ranked as #27 in 2007.REI Jobs: Fortune 100 Best Companies to Work For 2006 REI is governed by a board of 13 directors, one member being the CEO. Directors serve for terms of one or three years. Board candidates are selected by the REI Board Nomination and Governance Committee. In earlier years the elections for the board were a competitive election with both board nominated and self-nominated petition candidates. In recent years REI has eliminated the opportunity for petition candidates and have only nominated as many candidates as open positions, effectively making votes a meaningless formality of ratifying the board's self-perpetuation and removing ultimate control from the membership. Members are mailed a ballot, with the nominees required to garner 50% of the ballots returned. Though REI is owned by its membership and the board ostensibly serves at the members pleasure, there is no path to board membership without the approval of the Board Nomination and Governance Committee. Its chief executive officer is paid in the approximate range of $1 million a year, which REI describes as in line with the median of similar-sized corporate enterprises.Seattle Weekly investigative article, March 23, 2005. Although the majority of what it sells is brand-name merchandise from other companies, REI designs and sells its own private-brand gear under either the REI brand or under another, such as Novara bicycles. REI positions its brand as primarily focused on value and durability. REI claims its branded products are tested extensively by REI staff in house using specially designed tests that closely simulate outdoor use. REI positions itself as a full-service retailer, with a web site, including order-on-the-web and free delivery to a nearby store, rather than as a low-price retailer. Local stores host free clinics on outdoor topics and organize short trips originating from the store to explore local hikes and cycling paths. REI claims to support local communities, offer meeting space free of charge to non-profit organizations, support conservation efforts, and organize yearly outdoor service outings. REI donates annually to conservation groups in the US. Its 2007 giving of $3.7 million represented about .28 of one percent of its $1.3 billion in gross sales, or 3.5% of its $106.7 million in operating income.2007 Business Wire reporting of press release with figures In 2006, REI engaged almost 170,000 people in 900,000 volunteer service hours and company-wide donations exceeded $4 million. They also send volunteers to help the groups with cleaning up the environment, building new trails and teaching children the importance of caring for the environment.REI: About REI Environmental initiatives In 2006, REI purchased 11 million kilowatt hours of green power, enough to offset twenty percent of its overall power consumption. This purchase placed REI on the United States Environmental Protection Agency's top ten list of retailers who purchased cleanly generated electricity.http://www.epa.gov/greenpower/pdf/top10retail_jun06.pdf By 2007, REI promises to make its trips through REI Adventures carbon neutral through the purchasing of green power credits "Green Tags".REI: Climate Change and Energy - Greenhouse Gas Reduction REI Adventures is the first US travel company to introduce this type of program.REI Adventures: REI Carbon-Neutral Travel. REI has pledged to be a climate neutral and zero waste to landfill company in 2020 focusing on the five areas of its business: green buildings, product stewardship, proper paper usage, reducing waste and energy efficiency.2006 REI Stewardship Report: Sustaining the Natural World Non-retail diversification REI has diversified its offerings into global adventure vacations though the REI Adventures branch which began in 1987. REI Adventures offers vacations for active travelers all over the world. Offerings range from a 2 day weekend getaway in Yosemite to a 14 day trek to Everest Base Camp. Travel FAQs In 2006 REI started the Outdoor School in selected markets. The Outdoor School is a series of one day outings in the local area and in store classes. Offerings include mountain biking, road biking, kayaking, backpacking, rock climbing, outdoor photography, family hiking, snowshoeing and others. The current locations of the Outdoor School are the San Francisco Bay Area, the San Diego area, the Los Angeles area, Boston, Sacramento, Philadelphia and Washington D.C./Virginia/Maryland area. See also Mountain Equipment Co-op is a comparable cooperative in Canada. References External links *REI official site **REI Bylaws Category:American cooperatives Category:Anticipatory thinking Category:Camping equipment manufacturers Category:Consumers' cooperatives Category:Sporting goods retailers of the United States Category:Companies based in Kent, Washington Category:Sporting goods retailers Category:Companies established in 1938 Category:Online retail companies of the United States